


...kisses the other's injuries better?

by Blodeuwedd, The Honorary Beaumont (Blodeuwedd)



Series: 32 Dralivia drabbles [3]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/Blodeuwedd, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/The%20Honorary%20Beaumont
Summary: Drabble 18 - Who kisses the other's injuries better?
Relationships: Olivia Nevrakis/Drake Walker
Series: 32 Dralivia drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700245
Kudos: 6





	...kisses the other's injuries better?

“Ouch!” Olivia hisses and stares at her index finger, examining it carefully.

“What’s wrong?” Drake asks, looking up from the pile of papers he’d been helping his girlfriend to sort out.

“Papercut.”

“Give it here” he says, not waiting for an answer before he takes her finger into his calloused ones and gives the injured tip a soft kiss.

“What are you doing?” Olivia asks, baffled.

“Kissing it better.”

“Kissing it better?” She sounds confused at the idea.

“Yeah. You know, like parents do when a child… oh.” He stops, remembering who her parents were and realizing the very notion of caring parents is foreign to her.

She scoffs. “I know what it is. I just… wasn’t expecting it.” She gives him a small smile. “But I don’t mind it terribly.”


End file.
